


听说你是直男03

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	听说你是直男03

03 Your desire

直到车子即将到达目的地，庞宽还是闷闷不乐，他把脑门贴在车窗上，试图让自己打起精神来。但似乎并没有什么效果，软绵绵的倚在那里反而让他整个人看起来难过极了。坐他旁边的尚笑用胳膊肘碰了碰他。“我说，别全程拿后脑勺对着我啊，之前听说去外地演出数你最兴奋了。”庞宽把身子扭过来，抬眼看了看尚笑又没精打采的耷拉下脑袋，叹口气不说话。

尚笑看他那副自闭样子，觉得又好笑又有点无奈，庞宽要是想闷着那他也没辙，他不是能逗笑庞宽的那个人，那人这会儿正在车子后排没心没肺的打着盹儿，小沁窝在他怀里，看样子也睡熟了。

带家属出来演出对于他们乐队来说还是第一次，本来彭磊也没想喊上小沁，但这姑娘本来就挺能粘人的，俩人关系刚刚公开正是蜜月期，于是就跟到这儿来了。而庞宽的小眉头自打看见她上车就再没打开过。一路烦烦躁躁的想着，他们现在是全职乐手，演出那就是上班，去外地演出那就是出差，有人出差会带女朋友么？啊？更何况这还得在酒店里过夜。据他所知彭磊和女朋友还没正经睡过，这下好了，现成的机会就在眼前，就在今天。如果可以的话庞宽希望这一刻永远都不会到来。他现在绝望的想着，还有俩小时天就黑了，在和他一墙之隔的房间里，彭磊和他喜欢的姑娘……

操。庞宽脑子里冒出一句脏话，我应该在车底，不应该在车里。但是不管心里怎么崩溃，彭磊面前他还是得神色如常的去应对。太累了，这段时间庞宽一直很累。他觉得那个叫小沁的姑娘彻彻底底的强奸了他的生活，庞宽无法反抗甚至不能吭声。之前十年里朝夕相处都没能喜欢上自己的人，有什么概率能在好不容易交了女朋友之后突然弯掉呢？庞宽闭上眼睛，逼着自己别去想这些事儿，今天也要努力扮演好自己的角色。

车子在酒店门口停稳，彭磊收了大家的证件去前台办入住，不一会儿一脸尴尬的回来，“主办方给我们定了四间房，我想再加一间前台说这边客满了”。大家各自从彭磊手里分走一张房卡，没人听他瞎叨叨。刘葆说，“没房间了你就和你女朋友睡一块儿呗。”语气敷衍的像是在配合彭磊扯谎。彭磊挠头，说“真没房了，没逗”。刘葆说，“那我也没逗。”小沁就在边儿上笑盈盈的挽着彭磊的手，看起来对这个局面感到棘手的只有彭磊一个人。

彭磊也不是多保守，就是觉得这样太随意了，有些不合适，而且第二天还有演出得早点过去调音。彭磊握着小沁的手，把剩的那张房卡塞给她，“晚上你住这间，我去跟庞宽睡。”小沁接过房卡撒娇似的瞪了彭磊一眼，于是他伸手揉揉女朋友的发顶，柔声哄着，“会去陪你多待会儿的，嗯？看你睡着也行。”就在两个人相视一笑的甜蜜气氛里突然有一个声音冷冷的插进来，“你别来我这儿，你问过我吗。”

是庞宽，他脸色难看的吓人，扔下这句就拎着箱子头也不回的一个人走了，彭磊他们几个人站在原地面面相觑，都有点儿反应不过来。庞宽很少发脾气，其实他甩完脸自己也懵了，但只能绷着一股劲儿，直到进了房间把门砰的一关，才像泄了气的皮球那样从愤怒的情绪中迅速的生出委屈，弄得他鼻子发酸。可去他妈的吧，庞宽对自己说，这两个人早晚要搞在一起的，我已经做好思想准备了，所有人都默认了，彭磊还在那儿矫情什么呢。和女朋友亲热要慎重考虑，想和自己睡一块儿就像要去趟便利店一样随意。我凭什么在你需要的时候就要分享出自己的体温，当你和别人腻歪起来了又只能一个人缩在角落，彭磊，凭什么啊？

庞宽把自己埋进枕头，哭的胸口都有点儿发疼。他一方面沉浸在这些乱七八糟的情绪里，又有一小部分的自己非常清醒，从他的身体里飘出来，坐在角落里摇头叹气说你这是发什么疯呢，你明天肯定会后悔。

明天的事就明天再说吧，差不多哭累了庞宽就趴在床上昏睡了过去，再醒来时天已经完全黑透了，庞宽骂自己大傻逼，明明今晚有机会能和喜欢的人同床共枕，虽然某种程度上也是一种甜蜜的折磨，但也好过自己在这儿哭到缺氧睡的头晕，还把吃饭给耽误了。他听到一阵敲门声，强忍着头疼撑起来去开门。是尚笑站在门口，神色担忧的问他没事儿吧，“晚饭的时候来喊过你一次，也没回音，还以为出去了。”庞宽揉揉眼睛，有气无力的说，“没，睡着了。”

“我下楼买包烟，给你带点儿什么吗？”尚笑问他。  
“先不用了吧”庞宽说着，就要关门，发现尚笑站在那没有要走的意思，庞宽有点儿疑惑的望着他，“怎么了？”

“没，就和你说一声，彭磊今晚睡我那屋了”庞宽绝对没看错，尚笑是带着安抚在说这句话。庞宽又一次在他面前有了心思被看穿的感觉，他很想虚张声势的嚷嚷一句他爱睡哪儿睡哪儿和我有什么关系，但对上尚笑的眼睛时，只心虚的小声哼唧着，“我知道了”。然后就在尚笑强忍笑意的目光中，慢吞吞的把门给合上。

彭磊像他之前说好的那样，吃过晚饭之后去小沁房里陪她。女孩儿回屋就换上了T恤短裤，开门接他进来以后自己又缩回床上。彭磊本不想穿着牛仔裤就坐人家床，可边上也没个沙发椅子，只能带着点儿不好意思被小沁拉到被窝里。他主动伸手去搂了人家，小沁也温温软软的靠过来，隔着一层布料把腿搭到彭磊大腿上。彭磊当即就有了点儿反应，还故作平静的陪人看着电视有一搭没一搭的聊着天。

直到小沁用软软的小手去摸彭磊的胯下，又仰头吻上他的嘴，彭磊也不好再对这局面无动于衷，他主动加深了这个吻，手也摸到她腰上有些色情的抚弄着。小沁被他弄得愈发心痒，侧身夹紧彭磊的大腿扭着腰在上面磨蹭，彭磊一边向下亲她的脖子耳朵一边在她屁股上不轻不重的抽了一下，“不害臊。”

小沁就乐，说“你不想要么？”  
彭磊又缩着脑袋有点儿可怜的望着她，“明天要早起。”  
“你还要折腾到多晚呢？”  
“第一次，总得表现好点儿”彭磊抽开身把女孩儿抱到枕头上安顿好，又帮她把被角掖了掖“快睡觉吧，我走了”

在彭磊的视角里，这是头一回有女孩儿认认真真的想和他在一起，小沁长得好看，热情大胆又很听他话，两个人顺顺利利的发展到今天，彭磊挺高兴的。但是总觉得少了点儿什么，少了点儿他想象中恋爱该有的兴奋与冲动。彭磊不知道是感觉真的没到位，还是说他这人就这样。彭磊脑子乱的时候就想和庞宽说说话，或者和庞宽待一会儿也行。可他之前把庞宽惹不高兴了，他气呼呼的走掉以后就再没露过面。彭磊难过的划拉着手机，庞宽还是没回他微信。他只好叹口气去找尚笑凑合一晚。

尚笑和彭磊各占了床的两边，盖上被子之后中间一个洞往里漏风。彭磊缩了缩肩膀，想起乐队早两年还没什么名气的时候，为了节约开支到外面演出都是两人挤一间房，他总是要和庞宽一间。有一次明明定到了有两张床的标间，夜里气温低彭磊被冷醒了，就搓着手笑嘻嘻的凑到庞宽床边说挨一块儿暖和。庞宽睡的迷迷糊糊，却也乖顺的给他挪出了一小块地方来。彭磊钻进来了还很不满意的说着“庞宽你抱抱我”，宽就从背后抱住他，明明整个人小彭磊一号，肩膀也比他窄一块，彭磊却觉得自己特别熨帖的缩进了庞宽的怀抱。这下心满意足的很快就睡着了。

后面彭磊又醒了一次，在临近天亮的时候，庞宽还维持着侧身从背后抱住他的姿势，彭磊脖子有点酸，却也舍不得动。他静静的听着两个人的心跳，这心跳声在黑夜与黎明交界的晦暗中格外清晰，一切感官都被放大，彭磊感受到庞宽睡着时沉重的呼吸，就打在他的肩膀和脖颈处，温温热热的，弄得他有点痒。然后他硬了，不是晨勃那种生理性勃起，而是真真正正的被庞宽弄硬了。他们睡觉的时候上身不穿衣服，彭磊在此之前都不知道原来自己的肩背这么敏感。他整个人僵在那里，庞宽还睡的很沉，而彭磊不敢偷偷去纾解欲望，甚至连动一动手指的勇气都没有。

他无助的闭上眼睛，为自己的反应感到羞愧。可这件事不会有人知道，于是他隐秘又肮脏的享受着压抑的快感。直到起床的闹钟响起，庞宽哼唧着爬了起来，彭磊也假装刚睡醒的样子，却被一个硬硬的东西抵住了后腰，瞬间自己也又硬了几分，然后恶人先告状的笑庞宽晨勃，弄得庞宽有点儿脸红，弯着腰溜进了浴室，留下彭磊一个人愣神的想着，其实刚才应该问庞宽要不要和他互相撸一发的。他赶紧晃晃脑袋把这个荒唐的念头赶走，并决心忘掉这一晚的事。

而现在他又想起这些，又他妈见鬼的起了反应。彭磊躺在床上深呼吸，告诉自己这都是之前被小沁闹的。他心烦意乱的在床上翻腾，最后还是趁尚笑下楼买烟的功夫走进了浴室，彭磊对着墙壁面无表情的进行着这件事，脑子里努力回想女朋友的腰肢与大腿，回想她对他撒娇的样子，却怎么也撸不出来。最后他绝望的闭上眼睛，打开花洒，被温热的水流包围着像陷进某个怀抱里，射出来的瞬间彭磊有点想掉眼泪，他从来没有像现在这样的厌恶自己。


End file.
